Siege Warfare
Now that you've learned about building your castle and weapons, you are probably wondering how they are used. It's not as complicated as it sounds, and we've included a detailed explanation to help you understand what is involved in Siege Warfare. Siege Guide The rating of your castle is your defense. For this example, we will use a rating of 50 which will be known as Castle A. Castle A = 50 If you have an ally with your during a siege, they can also contribute to your defense by adding 1/5 of their total castle rating to yours, which is known as Castle B. For this example, Castle B has the same rating as Castle A. Ally Castle = 50 ÷ 5 = Castle B Castle A (50) + Castle B (10) = 60 in castle defense. Repeat this step for the allies inside your castle during a siege. Only those allies actually in your cast le can assist you, and each ally must hold a different title! With your castle rating established at 60 (for the purpose of this example), it is time for the attacker to force a siege. A siege can last for up to 3 Days, at the end of which time an outcome is determined by the castle's remaining rating, which we will go into a little later. The attacker is granted one roll everyday for each weapon they have in their arsenal. The standard weapons (battering ram, ballista, mangonel) have a rating of 1d10 a piece. The highest damage these three weapons can do in one day is 30 points. Lets assume that is the case. 60 : Castle A (1st day) -30 : Attacker A (1st day) ____ 30 Now we must include any special weapons the attacker has. For this example, we are assuming the attacker rolled both extra siege weapons at their highest rating, 10 for the trebuchet and 10 for the siege tower for a grand total of 20 points. 30 : Castle A (1st day) -20: Attacker A (1st day) ______ 10 Day 1 is coming to an end, but all is not lost for the Castle, which is still standing, though just barely. With their own weapons, they may counterattack. For the purpose of this example, we will say the lord decided to launch a concentrated attack on the enemy siege tower, since it's HP is only 10. Assuming the defender rolled a 10 (max dice damage). 10 : Enemy Siege Tower HP -10 : Castle Battering Ram ______ 0 The Enemy Siege Tower has been destroyed, and the Castle still has 2 rolls left. Lets say they then turn their attention to the Enemy Trebuchet. First roll is 6 dmg. 10 : Enemy Trebuchet HP -6 : Castle Ballista ______ 4 And lastly, the mangonel. 10 : Enemy Trebuchet HP -5 : Castle Mangonel ______ 0 At the end of the day, Castle A still stands, and has done severe damage to the enemy. At this point, the enemy may decide to retreat or continue the assault tomorrow. Let's assume the enemy remains. The next day, the process is repeated. For each day a Castle withstands a siege, it gains 5 points. For each Ally inside the castle (each lord or vassal with their own land) a castle also gains an additional 1 point. So tomorrow, Castle A will have a total of 15 points. In the event that the castle falls, the attacker can then force their way in. Once this occurs, all play becomes TB logic. If anyone inside the castle can logically fight their way through the army, or escape it, they are allowed to do so. Now, let's assume that the attacker did not have those extra siege weapons, leaving Castle A with a defense rating of 30 points. The attacker may then turn to their ally (known as Attacker for assistance, who may use all of their weapons ( once a day ) at 1/5 their potential. So, the Ally's standard siege weapons (the battering ram, the ballista and the mangonel) are now 1d2. This rule also applies to any extra weapon the Ally has. For our purposes, let's assume the Ally rolled the highest damage rating for their standard weapons, which would be 6 ( or 2 each ) . 30 : Castle A - 6 : Attacker B ____ 24 : Castle A If, at the end of 3 Days, the castle has not fallen to the enemy, it is at risk of being starved out. A castle with less then 1/5 it's original defense is considered starved out and must submit to the attacker. Using the original defense rating for Castle A and it's ally (60 points) a rating of 12 or less at the end of a siege is considered starved out and fallen. A rating over 12 means that Castle A still stands, and the attacker must withdraw. If you have any questions, speak to the moderator for assistance. Example of a Siege OnlineHost: *** You are in "RoK Siege War". *** Admin: Duchess Hooverfloof has declared war on Duke Fufflefluff. Admin: Siege Day 1 Admin: Castle Stats: Castle 25HP brutaI heart: Special Weapons Roll for Hooverfloof brutaI heart: Trebuchet - Must roll 8 or above OnlineHost: brutaI heart rolled 1 10-sided die: 3 brutaI heart: No Trebuchet for Duchess Hooverfloof. silver or Iead: Siege Tower- Must roll 8 or above OnlineHost: brutaI heart rolled 1 10-sided die: 2 brutaI heart: No Siege Tower for Duchess Hooverfloof. brutaI heart: Attacking with the Battering Ram: 1d10 OnlineHost: brutaI heart rolled 1 10-sided die: 9 Admin: Castle: 25HP, Less 9 DMG = 16 HP brutaI heart: Attacking with the Ballista: 1d10 OnlineHost: brutaI heart rolled 1 10-sided die: 4 Admin: Castle: 16HP, Less 4 DMG = 12HP brutaI heart: Attacking with the Mangonel: 1d10 OnlineHost: brutaI heart rolled 1 10-sided die: 6 Admin: Castle: 12HP, Less 6 DMG = 6 HP Admin: Counterattack silver or Iead: Targeting Enemy Ram OnlineHost: silver or Iead rolled 1 10-sided die: 6 Admin: Ram: 20 HP, Less 6 Damage = 14 HP silver or Iead: Targeting Enemy Ram OnlineHost: silver or Iead rolled 1 10-sided die: 5 Admin: Ram: 14, Less 5 Damage = 9HP silver or Iead: Targeting Enemy Ram (EFF YOU) OnlineHost: silver or Iead rolled 1 10-sided die: 9 Admin: Ram is destroyed. Admin: End of Siege Day 1 Admin: Summary: Castle still stands, Attacker loses Ram. Admin: Siege Day 2 Admin: Castle Stats: Castle 6HP + 5 Daily Bonus HP = 11HP brutaI heart: Attacking with the Ballista: 1d10 OnlineHost: brutaI heart rolled 1 10-sided die: 2 Admin: Castle: 11HP, Less 2 DMG = 9HP brutaI heart: Attacking with the Mangonel: 1d10 OnlineHost: brutaI heart rolled 1 10-sided die: 7 Admin: Castle: 9HP, Less 7 DMG = 2 HP Admin: Counterattack silver or Iead: Targeting Enemy Ballista: OnlineHost: silver or Iead rolled 1 10-sided die: 10 Admin: The Ballista: 20 HP, Less 10 Damage = 10 silver or Iead: Targeting Enemy Ballista OnlineHost: silver or Iead rolled 1 10-sided die: 6 Admin: The Ballista: 10 HP, Less 6 Damage = 4 HP silver or Iead: Targeting Enemy Ballista OnlineHost: silver or Iead rolled 1 10-sided die: 6 Admin: The Ballista is destroyed. Admin: End of Day 2 Admin: Summary: Castle still stands, Attacker loses Ballista. ''' Admin: FINAL SIEGE DAY Admin: Castle Stats: 2HP + 5 Daily Bonus HP = 7HP brutaI heart: Attacking with the Mangonel: 1d10 OnlineHost: brutaI heart rolled 1 10-sided die: 8 '''Admin: Summary: Castle Falls. Admin: TBL begins. Fallen Castles After the castle has fallen to the attacker, the Lord's bank will be depleted and his food storage ransacked. If the Lord of the castle is caught, he may be ransomed for more gold, or held as a prisoner. For the purpose of our SL, no character can be killed without player consent, so keep that in mind when negotiating. Category:War Category:Siege Category:Military Category:Castles